


The Eurovision Super Stars

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Squirrels, crocodiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested an ESC version of this so here it is! Silly AU fanfiction about crocodiles and squirrels featuring the Italian, Bulgarian, Sweden and Danish 2013 entrants. Squirrels and crocodiles have been at war for many years... but can the Eurovision Song Contest unite them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eurovision Super Stars

The world of Basiltene was a beautiful planet, despite the fighting there that had been going on for many years between the two dominant species of the planet, the squirrels and the crocodiles. There had already been many years of war between the grey squirrels and the red squirrels when the two groups who had been bitter enemies for years decided to team up against the other species of the world, the Crocodiles. And so, as soon as one war was over, another started. And that's how it was on Basiltene, when one fight was over, another began. Battles went on and on and no one seemed to be winning anything. It was endless, a bitter stalemate with no end in sight. And so the new king of the Squirrels, King Bushtail, decided that the best way to deal with the neverending fighting between the crocodiles and the squirrels was to seperate them. The squirrels lived on one half of the world, Nutopia, the land of nuts and trees, and the crocodiles lived on the other half of the world, in Crocdonia, the land of rivers and swamps. There was a place in between the two lands, called Misty Forest, and only a few squirrels lived there, because it was cheaper to live in Misty Forest than it was in Nutopia. The crocodiles kept away from Misty Forest for the most part, but occasionally the two groups would cross; and there was always trouble when squirrels and crocodiles met.  
So let's begin our story in Misty Forest with the four squirrels and the one crocodile who end up making a big difference to the world...  
It begins with the four squirrels sitting on a branch on their tree in the center of Misty Forest. There was a blue squirrel holding a green guitar, a red squirrel with a huge bushy tail, a white squirrel wearing a green hat with a red feather in it, and a grey squirrel with orange coloured ears. Their names are Marco Mengoni, Robin Stjernberg, Stoyan Yankulov and Elitsa Todorova. Today they were trying to form a band so that they could move up in Squirrel Society and move into Nutopia.  
"I tell ya," Robin said, "When we're a famous band we'll finally be able to move outta this dump here in Misty Forest and move over to Nutopia!"  
"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, eh?" Stoyan said, "We don't even have a name for our band yet."  
"So, let's make one now," Robin replied, "What will our band be called?"  
"How about... Coconut?" Elitsa asked.  
"No, that's a silly name," Stoyan said, "We need a more serious name."  
"I've got it," Marco said, "We're all Eurovision stars, how about Eurovision Super Stars?"  
"We're hardly super stars," Robin laughed. The Eurovision Song Contest. The squirrels had hoped that their participation in the popular European contest would ensure that they moved over to Nutopia from Misty Forest, but alas, it wasn't to be. In fact, Eurovision just hadn't been very good to the squirrels at all, a crocodile nearly always won. And then the whole wars with the crocodiles started soon after. It had been 40 years since 2013, when squirrels were last allowed to enter the Eurovision Song Contest. "Hmmm... I like that name," Stoyan said, "In fact, it's perfect, Eurovision Super Stars it is!"  
"We're going to reclaim Eurovision back for the squirrels!" Elitsa beamed. "But we need another singer," Robin said, "I know we're all great with instruments and stuff, but we need a main singer too."  
Surely another singer would complete the band and give them the success they wanted. It was then that they heard the voice singing, in the distance. It was a girl's voice, and it sounded slightly familiar.  
 _"How many times do we have to fight, how many times till we get it right between us, only teardrops, only teardrops..."_  
"Yes, just what we were looking for," Elitsa said, "What a lucky coincidence!"  
"That girl seems a little obsessed with fighting though..." Marco said.  
“Well, that doesn’t matter!” Robin snapped back, “Quickly, we've gotta get that singer now before she leaves!" "This is it, finally, what we've been waiting for. When we’re a famous band we’ll have loads of money…” Elitsa's eyes lit up at the prospect of moving from Misty Forest to Nutopia.  
“Well then,” Stoyan smiled, “What are we waiting for, someone go down there and talk to her! Quickly, before she goes!”  
“No wait, the sound is getting closer,” Elitsa said, “I think she might come to us!”  
“Excellent!” Stoyan said, “We’ll have our band together before we know it! Eurovision Super Stars, here we come!”  
The squirrels jumped through the trees, getting ever closer to the mysterious voice. They were so exited, they had to have her in the band. They stopped when they reached the maple tree.  
The four squirrels looked down from their branch, and saw, walking beneath them, oblivious to the squirrels’ presence, was a young crocodile. The four squirrels looked at each other uneasily.  
“She’s a croc!” Stoyan whispered, “What the hell were you thinking?”  
“Well how was I supposed to know that?” Robin said.  
"Well, we're in Misty Forest," Marco said, "I guess we had to be prepared to come across a croc eventually. It was going to happen some day."  
"Oh no!" Robin yelled as he fell off the branch and into the path of the crocodile.  
"Hmm?" the crocodile said as he turned to look at the squirrel curled up into a ball in front of him.  
"Please don't eat me," came the meek reply.  
"Nonsense my dear friend!" the green crocodile said, "I'll have you know I'm a very well-mannered crocodile."  
It didn't seem right. Years of squirrel government propaganda had painted crocodiles as evil creatures, but were they really? The crocodile helped Robin up.  
"The name's Emmelie," the crocodile said, "Emmelie de Forest."  
Of course, the Danish Eurovision entrant of 2013. It all made sense now. It was a wonder the squirrels hadn't recognised her but then again all crocodiles do look the same to squirrels' eyes. "H...hello again Emmelie," Robin said, as the other three squirrels climbed down from their branches to see the crocodile.  
"We heard you singing," Marco said, "You were very good."  
"Was I?" Emmelie said, "Why thank you. Glad to know I've kept it up since the contest."  
"Should we still ask her to join us?" Marco asked.  
"What? A crocodile?" Elitsa said, "In a squirrel band? Don't be absurd!"  
"It's not 'absurd'," said Marco, "I'm looking to the future, not the past!"  
"I think that'd be a great idea," Robin said.  
"You know what," Emmelie said, "So do I. I'd love to join your band!"  
"Well," said Marco, "The world better watch out cos here comes the Eurovision Super Stars!"  
"I don't know... I'm not sure where we go from here," Robin said, "What direction are we going to take this band of ours in?"  
"I could maybe get us a space on Top of the Pops," Emmelie said, "That is, if King Polycroc will let us."  
"Top of the Pops?" Elitsa said, "Isn't that some croc show?"  
"A very popular 'croc show' it is too!" Emmelie smiled, "Once I get us on there we'll be the talk of the town!"  
"Yeah," Robin said, "Hopefully for the right reasons..."  
\---  
"Hello everyone, it's me, your host, Top-o-Croc!" said a yellow Crocodile who came running out with a microphone, "And welcome to Top of the Pops! Now let's get started, why don't we? The following act may seem familiar for followers of the Eurovision Song Contest! That's because for our first act we have the band 'Eurovision Super Stars' with their song, 'Douze Points For Everyone!"  
The Eurovision Super Stars walked out onto the stage. They were the first act to perform of the night, and didn't know how the crocodile audience would respond to an act with squirrels in it.  
But the crocodiles loved it. The four squirrels were surprised at the applause they received. They hadn't realised that the crocodiles were just as sick of all the fighting as they were. Backstage, the host of the show went to see the Eurovision Super Stars, along with the king of Crocdonia, King Polycroc.  
"Excellent!" Top-o-Croc said, jumping around, "Brilliant!"  
"It's great!" said King Polycroc, "I don't know how you guys came up with this stuff!"  
The Eurovision Super Stars were overjoyed at their new fanbase. Yeah, they were squirrels, but the crocodiles didn't care. They realised that Eurovision Super Stars had started to bridge the gap between the crocodiles and squirrels of the world. And a very good job they had done of that too. 2053 was shaping up to be a good year, a year of change for the world, and the Eurovision Song Contest was about to bring world peace to the planet of Basiltene.  
The End.


End file.
